2016 SkaarjFifa ShootBook Soccer World Cup
Well, Hello! We are pleased to welcome you to the information board of this 2016 SkaarjFifa ShootBook Soccer World Cup. (Thanks, OldUnreal, to be part of this beautiful championship!) Here, all of your questions about this e-sport will be answered, so please, take a seat and relax. We want YOU to be part of this, because this will be fun! P.S: Every Hyperlink will take you to an article of this wiki (Unfortunately, the articles on this wiki are available only in Spanish). Important dates January 4th, 2016 - Last day to sign up your team and group draw. January 8th, 2016 - First match. February 8th, 2016 - Finale and honorary awards. First things first... What is ¨ShootBook Soccer¨? ShootBook Soccer (Or [[Futbook|'FutBook']] in Spanish) is a minigame in Unreal Gold created by the Confederación Sigma Clan. The dynamic is simple: It's basically a game... of ordinary Soccer! but with some differences: * The Ball, in this game, is a book: Yes, we play with books specially designed for this game. * We don't use our legs or feets to play, we use weapons: We're in Unreal, isn't it? So... We need to be unreal to play our minigames! There's a little more. Let's talk about the Rules in ShootBook Soccer. The Rules of ShootBook Soccer * This game follows the general mechanisms of the regular soccer. * Respect for everyone. * Each team consists of 4 members (Min. 2 | Max. 5 {4 members playing, 1 as spare}), one must be goalkeeper. * The official weapons in the game: - For the goalkeeper: Karimea Rose Gun (Akcoop2.Karimea) AND/OR the ASMD (Unreal Weapon). He can only shoot in his area. - For the players: Unreal Tournament Minigun (UTWeapons.Minigun2). In case of free kick, corner or penalty, the player can only use Rifle (Unreal Weapon) or ASMD (Unreal Weapon). * Any violation of any rule, merits a penalty of the referee and a free shot of the adversary. * There are two kinds of penalty: - Blue Nalifruit (Yellow Card): It can use as a warning letter. Two Blue Nalifruits in one player deserves a Black Nalifruit. - Black Nalifruit (Red Card): It means that a player is permanently suspended from the game. Each team consists of 4 members, the minimum is 2. So, if a if a team comes to the amount of 1, the match is canceled and the result will be favorable to the opposing team. * A goal from a free kick is not allowed (This is to maintain the dynamic and teamwork). * There are two referees (One linesman, one major referee). * The off-side is not allowed. * The first and second half consists of 7 minutes, and there is a one minute of half-time break between halves. * Each team must have a name (required), and a logo (optional). The Tournament The SkaarjFifa organizes this championship. The tournament will run from January 8, 2016 to February 8, 2016 in the Confederation Sigma's Server (Thanks, Bob!) in Co-op Mode and in a specially designed map (Like Stadiums, cities...). Sigma Sports will record every match with announcers and commentators (Unfortunately, only in Spanish). In the cup, there will be teams of 4 people (There may be teams representing clans, such as a national team of the DOG, the hlk, etc. or may be group of friends or individual players who wants to participate too). The tournament is organized in two phases: In the first, three groups of four teams each, comprise a single match, advancing to the next round the top two in each group and two best third (There may be more or less group, depending of the number of teams). The group draw will be in January 4th (So... you have until then to sign up your team and practice!). The eight qualifiers will later face in qualifying matches to reach the two players contesting the final on February 8, 2016, at the Final Stadium of the SkaarjFifa. After the finale, there will be honorary awards (Best scorer, best player, best goalkeeper and best young player). Please, sign up and be nice to everyone!